teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Selena Rodriguez
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| McKayla Monaroy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Angelica "Selena" Rodriguez |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| loyal, sassy, aggressive, cynical, judgmental, narcissistic, vengeful, blunt, outspoken, skillful, sociable, impulsive, competitive, fierce, witty, bossy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Dylan Johnson (slept with) Logan Wilde (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Neutral |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 888 Westdale St |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Randy, Portia, Sander, Savannah, Vanessa, Roderick and Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Erica, Monique, Erin, Chelsea, Robin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Those shoes makes you look so ghetto" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Angelica "Selena" Rodriguez is a major character on Teen Justice. Selena is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S4= Dynamic Partners Selena first appears when Will introduces her and Portia to the glee club. Will explains that they joined because they were amazing in the school's play, Grease. Will pairs Selena and Erica up to perform their duet. Later, Selena goes to Erica's locker, stating that she believes they are the two best singers in the club and in teaming up, they will be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school." Selena later becomes extremely jealous when Dylan starts flirting with Erica in Glee Club. When they start hanging out, she confronts Erica by singing her first solo in the duet, The Boy Is Mine. Furious at Dylan not being interested in her, Selena angrily attacks Erica and accuses her of being a slut. Finally, Selena sings, On Our Way, where she and Erica share cruel interactions at each other. Stardom When Robin asks for help with boys and sex, Selena requests she stop talking as she is bleaching her hair out. Selena later joins her fellow female members in singing When I Grow Up in which she has a solo. Selena is offended when Monique says that her performance was good, but needs to be even better. After June asks the Cheerios to date younger men like famous people, Selena takes the advantage to try to date Dylan, and that the best way to have Dylan is to take his virginity. Selena then gives Dylan the chance to lose his virginity with her, which he accepts after learning that Robin is still not interested. later, she lures Dylan to the girls restrooms and they have sex. Robin protests for not having her solo at Sectionals, resulting in the Selena and Dylan hook up being revealed. Later, when Robin and Dylan are standing at a distance from each other in the hallway, Selena passes by, licking her lips and blowing a kiss at Dylan. She also whispers to Robin: "Did I tell you that he bought me dinner and walked me home after?" She is seen dancing with the Cheerios in All Nite and performs background vocals in The Beautiful People. Personality Selena, like Portia, has been primarily shown to be something of a cheerleading stereotype. Quick to pass judgment, and insult and even bully other people. She views her bitchy behavior as honesty. Selena seems to find no issue flaunting her spot on the social ladder that is High School or to be promiscuous to remain on top. At the beginning of series, she acts more like a sidekick to Portia, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the Breadstix passes), and is often comforted by Portia. Selena gets jealous quite easily, especially when it concerns her sexual partners. She has displayed hostility towards Robin, Portia, Erica and Sam when they are seen to be in a relationship with Randy or Dylan. It is very possible that she does this because she is simply lonely, which is why she wants to show off her image and reputation. Relationships Randy Thomas= |-| Dylan Johnson= Songs S4= ;Solos oie_DwdZIxALOoBU.jpg|Dangerously In Love (Exposed)|link=Dangerously In Love ;Duets Song tbim.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Erica) (Dynamic Partners)|link=The Boy Is Mine Ep4f (452).jpg|Chestnuts Roasting (On an Open Fire) (Erica) (Christmas Justice)|link=Chestnuts Roasting (On an Open Fire) ep4f (11)hgf rr.jpg|Best Part (Logan) (Diva)|link=Best Part ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos ep4f (19)ertyu.jpg|Dancing On Love (Bigger, Badder and Musical)|link=Dancing On Love Lbdt.jpg|Look But Don't Touch (Risks)|link=Look But Don't Touch ep4f (4)hjyrhdgfb bv.jpg|Partition (The Day the Twerk Stood Still)|link=Partition ;Duets Ep4f_(8).jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Chelsea) (Crossroads)|link=I Kissed a Girl (S5) Closetoyou.jpg|Close to You (Logan) (Risks)|link=Close to You (S5) download (11).png|I'm His Only Woman (Chelsea) (Slave Master)|link=I'm His Only Woman ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice